


Decisions, Decisions

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mating Bites, Undefined Genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Yet another accidental bonding.





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the worldbuilding to write a crack fic but it lasted one paragraph.  
All mistakes are mine.

After an initial attraction, the usual course of action for two people in love was to discreetly find out the respective genders, and, if the answer was satisfying, or if the love was strong enough, bonding was arranged, cultivated, nurtured, forced with drugs, until the lucky couple could marry. It had been at least three centuries since the last accidental bonding.

Until few minutes before.

Will looked up from where he was snuggled tightly into the stranger's arms, trying to gauge his gender from the sharp lines of his face. Thankfully, the stranger's eyes were closed, as the man was burying his nose in Will’s curls. His apparent peacefulness was incongruous, considering that Will's neck was still throbbing with the force of the bonding bite and probably was bleeding. At least, considering the force of the bite, he knew the man was not a beta. 

Apart from that, Will knew nothing.

He felt the hands on his waist moving, maybe trying to disentangle their limbs so that they could at least properly introduce themselves... Oh god. 

Will bowed his head, hiding in the man's paisley waistcoat, or at least in what remained of it after their bonding. He ignored the few droplets of blood pooling over Hannibal’s clavicle from Will's bite. 

The hands stopped their movement. A soft rumble under his cheek announced the stranger's words before they reached Will's ears. “I'd apologize, but considering our current predicament I'd like to use apologies sparingly.” 

His voice was heavily accented, not to mention the ridiculous roundabout way in which the stranger was addressing their situation. Will groaned, involuntarily rubbing his cheek all over the stranger's mouthwatering neck. Just his luck to find an unusual mate… God, what had he done? 

Will felt himself blushing and muttered, “Just tell me if you're an omega or an alpha and let's get it over with.”

At that, the hands left Will's back to catch his shoulders in a resolute grip. When the stranger pulled Will away, Will had no choice but to follow the movement. 

“Please allow me to clarify our situation.” Will's heart sank. The stranger's eyes were red as amber, still glowing with desire, even if it was less intense than before. There was a single spot of red on his lips, which his tongue darted out to catch. It was unfairly tempting, especially considering they were about to politely reject each other. “I regret biting a stranger who happened to pass beside me on an empty corridor without scent blockers. However...“

In his head, Will completed the sentence. There were procedures to break a bond, even if they weren't completely effective. They could treat their ripped skin, forget the shed blood, continue their lives as if that had never happened. It would be the sensible thing to do, the one that Will should want. They were strangers, after all. Goddammit.

“...there is still time to initiate a proper courtship. It would be my pleasure to have you for dinner this evening. Allow me not to disclose my gender until we know each other better.” 

Will blinked. His mind supplied him with the rational, appropriate objection. “We'll have to postpone the decision to bre- break the bond.” 

The man let go of Will's shoulders to adjust a lock of curls behind Will's ear. He left the hand on Will's cheek, tracing soft circles on his skin in a way that was somewhere between proprietary and affectionate. Will knew he should be offended, but he was not. No, definitely not offended, considering the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Let me assure you, mylimalis, that your gender won't influence my decision. In fact,” he leaned forward, nose to nose with Will, “I’m pleased I joined my life with that of such a remarkable young man.”

Those were the words of a madman, despite the utter confidence in the stranger’s voice. In normal conditions, Will would run away. Fast. 

Instead, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, “Guess we’ll have to get used to each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
Criticism and comments always appreciated!


End file.
